


Passionate

by CrazyBeCat, kitteninthesky12



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Existing Relationship, F/F, Mac - Freeform, Mirandy, Mirandy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninthesky12/pseuds/kitteninthesky12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy and Miranda inspire strong artistic passion in Cruella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this prompt just turned into an excuse to write slightly silly threesome smut.....

“Frankly, I’m astonished.” Miranda’s voice was quiet, but authoritative, and very clearly unimpressed. “You’ve had an immense amount of time to get ready for this, and yet clearly have come unprepared.”

Andy watched with bated breath. She was beginning to regret showing up early for their lunch date. This was a disaster. The team had even been given an extra day. Miranda had gotten a call that Cassidy had thrown up at school, and that her ex-husband was not answering any of the school’s calls. With Cara gone on vacation while the girls were at their father’s, and Andy on assignment until the following morning, it had been Miranda who had been required to take care of her daughter, and thus the run through had been postponed.

“Well, um, we thought maybe this skirt with, um, this jacket and blouse.”

Oh. Andy felt her eyes widen in shock, and surprise. How had she not known about this? She flicked her eyes from the jacket to Miranda’s face, and could see that her love seemed quite stunned as well. How had Miranda not known about it?

“Do you know where the jacket came from?” Miranda inquired, feigning disinterest, as she fingered the sleeve of the faux fur. It was just a light touch to the material, but Andy knew how much Miranda wanted to rip the hanger away and hide the jacket from the world. “Well? Do you?” Miranda’s voice dropped into the deathly quiet zone. No one in the room dared to breathe. Which Andy thought was a wise choice on their part, even if their reason was different from her own.

There was a blanket of silence throughout the room. “Um, well, it uh, it was in the closet, on one of the miscellaneous racks. it’s DeVil, isn’t it? Is that important?” A very nervous member of the accessories department finally spoke up.

Andy gulped. Oh shit, that girl would definitely be out of a job by that evening.

“Yes, it is DeVil. Of course it’s important. Have you any idea what makes this DeVil jacket in particular so special?” Andy shook her head, glad to be out of sight from the others, knowing what was coming. She’d heard the story several times from Cruella herself, who loved to expound on all the ways she had been wronged over the years.

“This jacket was created the year The House of DeVil stopped designing. The House of DeVil has not produced any designs since.” Miranda seemed to make sure she sent an icy glare around the room before continuing. “This is one of only two remaining jackets from the original collection. Many were irreparably damaged by misguided animal rights groups and the rest were destroyed when Cruella DeVil was unjustly institutionalized.”

Cruella had a good number of those mangled jackets in one of her London closets, as well as the jacket that they’d thought, until now, had been the lone survivor. But it was clear to Andy that Miranda had not been aware that this one had been in Runway’s closet.

Andy felt a twang of pain in her heart. She and Miranda had held Cruella through several meltdowns over the destruction of her last creations, but neither she nor Miranda could convince the woman to get rid of the ruined articles of clothing. The fashion designer saw them as a very significant turning point in her life and therefore refused to part with them, for the sentimental value. She also refused to allow anyone to wear the surviving piece. But Andy had secretly caught Cruella putting it on, on several occasions. Cruella would nuzzle her nose against it, and wrap it tight around her chest, hugging herself as she sobbed. Andy had never interrupted, but every time she had desperately wanted to be the one to hold the devastated woman.

“The DeVil name was dragged through the mud for years, all because some imbecile thought Cruella would make the perfect villain for a children’s video game! Her inspiration for this line came from dalmatians, but not the fur to make the clothes. It’s all faux, but no one believed that. It took three long years for the case to finally get to court. Even after it has been proven beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this line was all faux, House of DeVil has been banned from using furs in any future designs. Synthetic included!”

Andy winced, remembering the very painful experience they’d gone through when Cruella had gotten much too drunk on the anniversary date of the court hearing. Thank goodness for ‘endless’ money, because the smashed glass dining table in Cruella’s New York Townhouse had cost a fortune to replace. She also thanked the stars that the girls had been at a slumber party that weekend, and had not been privy to the incident.

“You may see this only as an accessory, but it’s far more than that. It represents the destruction of an era of inspired designs. All of you get out of my sight immediately. You’ve got six hours to salvage your jobs. That’s all.” 

In a flurry of chaotic movement the room cleared out, leaving a fuming Miranda and a bewildered and slightly flustered looking Andy behind.

“Miranda?” She asked softly.

Her lover barely turned to look at her as she paced over to the window and peered out upon New York, “I am surrounded by idiots, Andrea.”

Andy quickly checked the outer office before stepping around to Miranda’s side, “I’ll tell your first assistant to be ready to call HR, but after that speach, I’m sure a few of them will pull something acceptable together in time.” A snort that Miranda would never emit in front of anyone but Andy, or Cruella, was her reply. The two women remained silent, their fingers just brushing together, for a moment.

“I didn’t even know we had it.” Miranda muttered sounding distant and distracted.

“I know, they might not be able to read your expressions as anything but anger and hatred, but I know.”

“Well, I suppose we ought to go to lunch while we have the time.”

“I miss Cruella now.” Andy spoke after another moment of silence.

“I do also, dear. We will have to Skype with her this evening and tell her of our discovery.”

“That would be nice. I’d like that. I hate when she has to go back to London for such long periods of time. Especially when we’re not with her.”

“Hmm, I do miss her scathing remarks. The bedroom certainly isn’t the same without her.”

Chuckling, Andy flashed a little smile. “Hey, don't downplay my skills!”

“I wouldn't dream of it. You are very useful when it comes to reminding Cruella not to be so loud. She actually listens to you. God knows why.”

“Because I remind her nicely, Miranda.”

“If you’ll recall, I was far too preoccupied during our last… encounter to be _nice_.” Miranda stated with an indignant tone.

“Oh, I remember very well.” Andy replied with a smug grin.

“If anything I’m overly generous in my reminders.”

“You told Cruella she’d wake all of New York City with her caterwauling,” Andy deadpanned.

“It was the truth. Her yowling can be obnoxious, despite the wonderful things her body can do.”

“Regardless, I think she’s just more receptive to my kindness in the bedroom.” Ignoring Miranda’s huff she continued, “Let’s go grab some lunch, ok? Talking about Cru is just making me miss her more.”

She smiled as they began to turn around. “I have told you both how much I abhor such pointless nicknames, yet you continue to use them.” Miranda snarked, rolling her eyes.

Andy merely shrugged in response, allowing Miranda to have the last word. 

~~~~~~~~

“Hopefully you people have managed to come up with something at least half decent in the ample time you’ve had.”

Andy settled into the corner as the crew trampled in, racks of clothes filling the large space of Miranda’s office. She felt her spine tingle at the horrifying tone of Miranda’s voice. It was nice knowing it was hardly ever directed at her these days.

“Yes, Miranda.” Helen, a more recent employee, said. “We have this,” she swallowed before turning and pulling two hangers off one of the racks.

“Well that is at least the beginning of an acceptable idea why don’t we--”

An ashen faced Emily rushed in, cutting off Miranda’s words with her own, “Miranda, Cruella DeVil is here to see you. She’s refusing to wai--”

“Miranda, darling! Oh, and your precious little Andy’s here as well. How lovely!”

Andy watched with wide eyes as Emily spun and pointed out the door, “I told you she was busy, and to wait while I told her you were here!”

“Oh nonsense, Miranda always has plenty of time for me.”

“Cruella, it’s so very… you, to just burst in unannounced, isn’t it?”

“Darling, it simply couldn’t wait! I have terribly important news that your precious little Andy should write down for you immediately.” She flicked a clawed glove in direction of the run through crew, “Tell these sycophants to leave this instant.”

“Cruella, you know I don’t work for Miranda anymore.”

Miranda raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak, but Cruella beat her to it, “That is neither here nor there, this new Emily of yours looks as though she could barely hold a pen without it shaking out of her fingers.” Andy felt her jaw drop when Cruella turned smiling wickedly and addressed Emily, “Do I frighten you, dear?”

“Cruella, must you be so cruel?” Andy admonished, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Of course I must darling.”

“Alright, enough,” Miranda bit out with icy words. “Cruella, I will be with you in a moment. This run through is already over a day late.”

“Fine. I’ll wait.” Cruella spat. She turned sharply, waltzed over to the couch where she somehow succeed in plopping herself down in a regal manner, and proceeded to pout while taking a long draw from her red cigarette holder.

“And put that out.” Miranda snapped, which made Andy have to suck her bottom lip between her teeth and bite it to keep from laughing outright.

“But Miranda, you know I always--”

“Out.” Miranda responded, not even bothering to turn around. Cruella glared daggers at the back of the editor’s head, flicking the cigarette out of it’s holder and onto the floor imperiously. Andy quickly picked it up and hurried to snuff it out somewhere appropriate while Cruella brooded moodily.

“It's just the cavalier disregard for... No, I don't think so. What else is there?” Andy returned to Cruella, from disposing of the cigarette, as Miranda was waving off some ugly striped skirt and blouse.

“Oh, well, we thought this would go well with the theme.” Jocelyn pulled a Westwood blazer off one of the racks.

“And what theme is that? Because I am certainly not seeing any form of connection between the clothing items you have here.” Miranda tsked.

Grimacing at the less than stellar proceedings, Andy quietly settled onto the couch beside Cruella, her hand sneaking out to press lightly against Cruella’s thigh, “Behave Cruella, she’s had an awful day, and Cassidy was sick yesterday.” She murmured to her love.

“I am behaving, darling. I’ve been conducting myself in a perfectly decent manner thus far. It’s amazing I’ve managed this long, truly.”

“Cru, you could have set the carpet on fire. Would you want to risk leaving the girls without their mother?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic. It wasn’t nearly as bad as that. And I’ve been quiet as a mouse. Which is an accomplishment in and of itself, as you well know.”

“Cru.” Andy started sternly, fixing designer with a disapproving glare. “You know how important Miranda’s work is to her. Don’t pout. I’m sure your news can wait until she’s done for the day.”

“But it’s important!”

“And don’t you want us to be able to have all of our attention on it? If you were to have Miranda cut the run through short, her thoughts wouldn't be on your news, but on her work.” Andy placed a gentle hand atop Cruella’s thigh, and gave it a brief squeeze before pulling her hand away.

“I suppose it can wait until after the run through…. But certainly not a second longer.”

“I promise. Not a second longer.”

Their attention was captured by a forceful tone, “I have given you more than enough time to plan out outfits and sets for this shoot. You did not seem prepared six hours ago, and the situation has barely improved.”

“Well we do still have the faux fur jacket paired with--”

Andy watched as Cruella looked more closely at the jacket at the mention of faux fur, and knew her love immediately recognized it. “I-Is that what I think it is?” Cruella muttered quietly.

“Cru, don’t, we--” Andy tried, attempting to grab Cruella’s arm as she launched herself from the couch.

“I-I don’t understand. How did YOU GET THIS?” Cruella’s voice grew louder as she spoke, her shock extremely apparent.

The woman turned, her hands shaking as they clutched to the hanger that had the jacket, “Well, it- it uh, I found it in a, uh, in a miscellaneous rack. It was, um, in the far back of, um, the closet.”

“Miranda, why would you keep this from me? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?”

“Cruella--”

“I WOULD'VE THOUGHT THAT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD UNDERSTAND.” Andy could tell that Miranda’s staff was beginning to murmur about how Cruella lived up to the rumors about her insanity. 

“Cruella, sit down.” Miranda’s eyes flashed with irritation.

“How dare y-”

“Cru.” Andy stepped in, placing her hand on Cruella’s lower back. She spoke calmly and quietly into her ear, “We literally just found it today. I promise we haven’t been keeping it from you, alright?”

“Fine. Well. However, that outfit is absolutely all wrong. It doesn’t work at all.” The venom dissipated from her tone and was replaced with interest and fascination, “Here, let me.” She waltzed over to the racks like she owned them and continued, “This really is all just perfectly dreadful, Miranda. Has the quality of your magazine really declined so dramatically?”

“No, no, just the quality of my staff, I believe.”

“Mmm, well, this will have to do, I suppose. We can do this, with this and this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brilliant as always, I see.” Miranda smiled gently at the black and white haired designer, as Cruella continued to put together the clothes. Though the editor was somewhat bothered by the interruption to her run through, she considered that the plebeians under her employ could, in fact, learn a thing or two from Cruella. Her genius was rather irrefutable. Miranda really was immensely fond of her, having initially been attracted to her eye for colour, style and fashion.

“I do what I can, darling. I do what I can.” Cruella pulled out the last few articles, “This isn’t quite right, but it will have to do.”

“Well, it appears Cruella has done your work for you. You may thank her later. Those of you who will be returning, that is. Now, all of you, vacate my office this instant.” She turned her back to them as they scattered. The squeaking of racks could be heard as all of her employees fled the office as quickly as they could manage.

“I do so enjoy the scrambling of little mice.” Cruella grinned at her.

“Yes, it’s very satisfying. Now whatever could be so important that you left London a week earlier to storm my office, hmm?” Miranda asked as she leaned against her desk, folding her arms comfortably across her chest.

“Oh I have the most wonderful-- Wait! What about my jacket? HAVE YOU HAD IT THIS ENTIRE TIME? I THOUGHT IT HAD BEEN DESTROYED!!”

Miranda sighed, having hoped her attempt at distraction would work, “I was unaware that any of your jackets were in my possession. Helen said it was on the miscellaneous rack. That rack holds pieces that could have been picked up by anyone under my employ. They add it to the rack, and it hardly ever gets touched, and most certainly not by myself, unless a piece from it is brought to my attention. Cruella, if I had known, I would have informed you. I would not have kept this a secret.”

“Come on, Cru, you know us. We know how you feel about your designs. We’d never prevent you from having something you care so much about in your possession.”

“Then, of course, you’ll return it to me immediately, no?”

“No, not immediately.” She replied shortly.

“Miranda!” Andrea admonished, stepping closer to Cruella.

“What? I need it for the upcoming issue. It’s the only acceptable piece, it’s going to be the centerpiece of the issue. You’ll simply have to wait. Andrea, do stop glaring at me.”

“No, I will not permit it, I do not want that jacket to be worn.” Cruella stomped a foot on the floor, throwing a tantrum like a child. “I don’t care if it’s to be a centerpiece. I will not allow it. YOU WILL RETURN IT TO ME IMMEDIATELY!”

“I will do no such thing, not until the shoot is over. You can have the jacket back in a week.”

“THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!!” Cruella screeched, stomping her heeled foot again, and swiping the pile of magazines and newspapers from Miranda’s desk in her fury.

“And so is your childish behavior!” She snapped back, “Why must you always be so unreasonable and infuriating?”

“Right, you two both need to calm down.” Andrea interjected, wrapping her arms around Cruella’s waist from behind to prevent further damage to Miranda's office. “Cru, it’s going to be ok, ok? Don’t you want your jacket to be featured in Runway? No one’s seen your work in ages. Miranda would never allow anything bad to happen to it.”

“No! I will not allow it!” Cruella screamed, wiggling against the hold Andrea had on her. “I do not want that jacket to be in any magazine! YOU WEREN’T THERE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE! TO WATCH MY BABIES BE DESTROYED. TO HAVE MY LIFE RIPPED TO SHREDS. I CAN’T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!”

“No one under my employ will cause the jacket harm. In a week’s time, you are welcome to have it back in your hands.” Miranda repeated adamantly. Her heart ached for her love, but she wanted the jacket as her centerpiece and had already put her foot down on the matter.

“Cruella, what if Miranda let’s you dictate who gets to handle the jacket?” 

“Andrea, I don’t know if--”

“I-I suppose I might be amenable to such an arrangement.”

“You would?” Andrea and Miranda asked in unison.

“If you promise to follow my instructions to the letter. I want it in writing, I want no one near it unless I say so.” Cruella stopped pulling against Andrea’s arms, and Miranda could see she looked exhausted.

“Then who do you want wearing it?” Miranda relented.

“Andy, of course.”

“Oh no, no no. Absolutely not. I’m not a model, Cru.”

“Well, you and Miranda are the only two I trust. Besides myself, naturally. Which is why I wanted you two to be the first people to hear my magnificent news”

“You still haven’t told us your news Cruella. You demanded we speak about the jacket first.”

“Well, I suppose now is as good a time as any, though a certain someone has completely spoiled the mood.” She said glaring at Miranda. “I’ve come up with a new line for spring!”

~~~~~~~~

“Cru! That is fantastic news!” Andy exclaimed. Turning Cruella in her arms to face her, she pressed their lips together. 

“Oh, thank you darling! I’ve had some of the most beautiful inspiration. No fur of course, which is a pity, but I believe the collection will still be breathtaking.”

“I’m sure it will.” Andy replied fondly, pecking her on the lips again in congratulations.

“A new collection? Well, Cruella, I must say, that is surprisingly marvelous news.” Andy looked over Cruella’s shoulder to see Miranda run her fingertip over her lower lip, “What if you wear the jacket?” 

“Me, darling?” Cruella asked, turning to give Miranda a confused look.

“Yes, we can do something of a comeback feature. Then no one else would have to wear it.”

“Miranda, that’s a great idea!” Andy squeezed Cruella’s hand in her own and moved them both to stand just in front of Miranda. “I think you would look so lovely wearing your jacket on the pages of Runway, Cru.” Andy grabbed one of Miranda’s hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek- Miranda’s lipstick was not allowed to be ruined while in Runway halls.

“So it’s settled then. No one will touch me, or the jacket, except you and Andy. And absolutely no one will wear it but me.” Cruella stated firmly, seeming pleased with herself.

Miranda nodded, relieved that she was able to appease the overly dramatic Brit, “I will go and retrieve the jacket myself, to have it stored in my personal closet here in the office. No one will touch it, and no one will put it on.”

“Thank you darlings. I really am terribly glad to see you.” She said, grinning, before kissing gently down the line of Andy’s throat.

“Mmm, we’ve missed you too, Cru.” Andy released Cruella’s hand and brought her own hand up to cradle the back of the designer’s head in encouragement.

“Can't you two behave yourselves? You’ll recall we _are_ still in my office.” Miranda said, attempting to sound authoritative, but Andy saw through her tone, knowing that Miranda just wanted in on the fun.

“We could close the door, if that’d make you feel better, Miranda,” she smiled before gasping as Cruella bit down on her collarbone.

“This is completely inappropriate and I’ll have nothing to do with it.” Miranda glanced at her watch. “I’m done for the day anyway. Give me a moment to collect my things and we can move these… proceedings to the townhouse.”

Cruella released Andy’s skin from her teeth and looked up with wild eyes, “Don’t make me wait long, I’ve been so lonely on my own in London. It’s been ages since I’ve had any fun with my girls.”

Andy groaned when she felt Cruella grab and kneed her ass, “Oh God, Miranda, I would definitely let her take me right here. For all of Runway to hear.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “You certainly will not. Call Roy. We are leaving.” 

“Does that mean I have to let her go? I dislike the idea of having to release my plaything.”

“Yes. It does.” Miranda hissed. “Emily. Coat. Bag. I’m leaving. Don’t bother with the book tonight. I’ll be receiving an electronic copy. That’s all.” 

Andy whimpered when Cruella gave her another squeeze, “Cruella, j-just wait a second, ok?”

“I’m leaving, and you two had better be coming with me.” Miranda huffed and began storming toward the elevator. Andy tore herself away from Cruella, quickly shooting the driver a text, and was hot on her white haired lover’s heels, with Cruella trailing behind looking rapacious at best.

They all piled into the elevator. Cruella immediately shoved Andy against the nearest wall, continuing with her earlier activities.

“Oh honestly. Just give the security officers of Elias Clarke a show, why don’t you? It isn’t as though I have any sort of reputation to uphold.”

Cruella chuckled darkly as she ground against Andy, “I’ll give them a show. Would you like that, Andy darling? You can watch Miranda as she tries to ignore us.”

Andy giggled, “Maybe Miranda’s right. We could at least wait until we get to the car.” She tried unconvincingly, making no real attempt to move the shorter woman away.

“I suppose.” Cruella shrugged in agreement. Though she only moved away from the brunette once the elevator doors opened.

The three of them strutted through the lobby of Elias Clarke, looking quite the power trio as the occupants of the surrounding area gazed on in bemusement and trepidation.

Miranda entered the Mercedes first, followed by Cruella, and finally Andy who was surreptitiously pulled down into Cruella’s lap.

“Roy. Home.” Miranda announced sharply before hitting the button for the privacy screen. “I’ve had just about enough of you two.” She glared at the pair who had returned to their practically public displays of affection.

“Don’t be so absurd you know how desperately I have missed you both, I’m feeling perfectly voracious, I’ve been craving you, darling.” Cruella’s tone melted into purely seductive tones, she delicately removed one hand from around Andy to rest it high on Miranda’s thigh in invitation.

Miranda snorted, but proceeded to lean in further regardless. Kissing first Cruella and then Andy.

“Oh God, Cru,” Andy breathed heavily when Cruella pressed just at the waistband of her slacks.

Miranda began kissing Cruella’s neck, clearly hoping to distract her from actually removing any articles of clothing. 

Andy moaned, “Miranda, don’t distract her, please, I’m burning up.”

“Not. Here.” Miranda hissed, pulling Cruella’s hand away from Andy’s center. “We’re nearly to the townhouse. The two of you are behaving like a pair of horny teenagers.”

“She’s been gone for a whole month!” Andy whined, trying to wiggle her hips, wanting to feel Cruella’s touch.

“Be that as it may, we are literally two blocks away.” They did manage to make it to the townhouse with all garments remaining in place. They then scrambled quickly for the door.

Cruella tapped her foot impatiently as Miranda unlocked the front door. “Must you be so slow?” She grumbled.

Miranda swung the door open, gesturing inside as a response. Cruella immediate pinned Andy to the nearest wall while Miranda closed the door and dealt with the alarm. “It isn’t as though you are unfamiliar with the location of the bedroom.” She snarked.

“I have waited long enough.” Cruella growled out as she worked on unbuttoning Andy’s blouse.

Miranda merely shrugged, grabbing Cruella’s arm and dragging her up the stairs to a chorus of dismayed grumbling from both of her lovers.

Finally reaching the third floor, Andy pounced, wrapping herself around Miranda, “Cru, I think we should make her regret making us have to wait this long.” The reporter smirked.

“No, Andrea, mmppff!” Miranda’s words were cut off by a tongue pushing insistently into her mouth, and a body pressing against her front, while another ground against her from behind. Andy’s teeth sunk into her shoulder as Cruella began to roll their hips together. All three of their bodies rocked with the movement, and Andy grinned when a long moan escaped Miranda’s throat.

“Andy darling, don’t you think we ought to make dear Mira wait while we enjoy ourselves, as penance?” Cruella cackled wickedly, and released her hold on Miranda.

“Do not call me that, Cruella.” Miranda managed to grit out.

Halting her grinding, Andy giggled, “Oh, I think that’s a great idea.” She pulled away from Miranda, and stepped around to accept a toe curling kiss from Cruella.

Cruella slowly undressed Andy, pressing lingering kisses to newly revealed skin and steadily inching them toward Miranda’s immense bed, “It’s so good to be with you after so long.”

“You aren’t seriously punishing me for wanting to move things to the bedroom?”

“As per usual, you are completely misunderstanding the point. But it doesn’t matter. My mouth is simply watering for a taste of precious little Andy. You can just watch while I have my fill.” The designer declared, pushing Andy onto the bed, pouncing gracefully and kissing a trail down the brunette’s willing body. 

“Cru, p-please, I n-need you.” Andy stammered, her hands grasping at black and white hair, attempting to get her lover to succumb to her wishes.

“Unbelievable. The things I put up with.” Miranda moved to the lounge chair beside one of her small bookshelves, and sat down, “Well, get on with it then.”

“Gladly.” Cruella purred, moving her mouth to where a very desperate Andy wanted it most.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Though Miranda knew she was being baited, she couldn’t take her eyes off of her lovers. She took it all in. From the licks and flicks of Cruella’s tongue to the way Andrea’s body writhed and her expression morphed in pleasure. She choose to stay quiet and observe, loving the way the two women looked while loving each other. She’d missed this view in the month Cruella had been away.

The editor slowly began unbuttoning her own shirt as she watched Andrea teeter near the edge of release only for Cruella to vary the rhythm or pressure and begin building the brunette up yet again.

Andrea was practically crying for Cruella to let her come; she clawed desperately at the sheets, and at bi-colored hair. Her body was shaking with tension, and her voice was hoarse with desperation. Neither of them noticed when Miranda stood, and quickly moved into her closet to retrieve something.

Seconds later Miranda pulled Cruella away from Andrea and kissed her forcefully. She loved the taste of Andrea on Cruella’s lips.

“Mirandaaaaaaaa.” Andrea whined, “That’s not fair, I was so close.”

“I’m well aware, Andrea. But I have other plans,” she replied.

“Well these plans had better be brilliant, I was rather enjoying myself.” Cruella smirked in Andrea’s direction.

“I’d say they are.” She guided Cruella’s hand to her center where she was sporting an additional appendage. “Do you remember the discussion we had regarding this?” Cruella nodded fervently, stroking it fondly, “Well, now seems like the perfect opportunity to see if we’d enjoy it. Consider it something of a congratulations present.” Miranda grinned. “Cruella, lie on your back, if you will. Andrea, you'll be straddling her face. I suggest you take hold of the headboard for support.”

“Oh fuck,” Andrea swallowed, following Miranda’s instructions, her grip tight on the headboard, her breathing still shallow from Cruella’s ministrations.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Cruella, nipping and kissing at her neck as she stripped Cruella of her tight dress, “Are you ready?”

Cruella made a whimpering noise in the back of her throat, “Ready when you are.” Cruella cackled, grabbing onto Andrea’s hips as she settled on her back. 

Trailing her hands over Cruella’s body, Miranda knelt at the end of the bed. With a grin to the blown eyed Cruella, she pressed just the tip of the thick dildo against slippery folds, “Mmm, you’re so wet, so very wet for me, Cruella.”

A groan tore through Cruella’s chest as she tugged Andrea down to her face, “Only for my loves, only for you.”

Andrea squirmed, trying to lower herself further, “Gahh- Cru-u, p-please, I can’t wait any longer.”

“I believe you should get to work, Cruella, Our Andrea’s sounding desperate.” Miranda leaned forward, causing the toy to slide up her lover’s slit and bump her clitoris.

Cruella gasped, arching her back as she pulled Andrea down the rest of the way, and pressed the flat of her tongue to soaked folds with the cry, “Miranda!”

She continued to tease, her hands playing with tight nipples, and the dildo brushing and bumping against Cruella’s sex but never penetrating. Miranda could hear how her teasing was affecting both her lovers. When Cruella would pause to gasp, or groan, Andrea would whimper and whine. The toy would occasionally graze her own clit, and the slow buildup was glorious, she could focus her attention on her teasing. 

“Fuck, Cru, I’m so close.” Andrea whined.

Miranda smirked knowing she was putting off Andrea’s orgasm by continually distracting Cruella. “Cruella, once you’ve made Andrea come, I’ll give you what you want.” She lowered one hand to help comfortably situate the dildo, and rocked forward. It didn’t enter, but the noise Cruella made was spectacular. “You do want it, don’t you?” She husked, rubbing circles over Cruella’s clit with her thumb.

“O-oh, you don’t p-play fair,” Cruella wailed. 

“Cru,” Andrea panted, her voice hoarse, “Focus!” 

“Mmm, so sorry darling.”

“Cru-uuu, please!” Andrea pleaded, wiggling her hips.

Miranda chuckled and rubbed a little firmer with her thumb, “It’s all up to you, Cruella, dear.”

“I can’t while you’re distracting me so.”

“You can and you will. You wouldn’t let down our precious Andrea, would you?”

“Mira, oooh,” Cruella groaned, focusing all of her efforts on pleasuring Andy while doing her best to put Miranda’s insistent teasing to the back of her mind. 

“Yesss, oh fuck, Cru,” Andrea moaned as Cruella thrust her tongue inside of her repeatedly. She only faltered three times, when Miranda pressed a little harder with the toy, and altered her circling of Cruella’s clit.

“Aahhh, fuck, I’m gonna come--” Andrea panted, her words trailing off into a series of incomprehensible babble.

Miranda watched closely, and when Andrea tumbled over the edge with a mewling cry, she jerked her hips, and pushed the dildo into Cruella, ripping a muted scream from the designer’s lips.

“Oh my god, Miranda, Miranda, please, oh.” Cruella pleaded fervently as a spent Andrea rolled off of her and flopped onto the bed, looking somewhat dazed.

Pumping her hips in a slow rhythm, Miranda leaned down to tug on a tender nipple with her teeth, “Do you think you deserve your reward now?”

Cruella writhed, trying to scoot and rock into Miranda, “Oooh, please! Miranda, I- I dooo! I made Andy come, oooh, like you said.”

Miranda thrust with long strokes, using her hands to push down on Cruella’s hips, “Were you good?” She brought her lips up to bite at Cruella’s ear as she spoke, “I suppose you have been fairly well behaved, considering.”

“Yes! Yesss! Oooh, Mira, please!” Cruella shrieked as Miranda bit down sharply on her neck.

“But I also told you not to call me that.” She chastised, sucking on the bite.

“Mmmm, but it’s pretty,” Andrea mumbled lazily, and sat up a little, leaning over to press her lips to Cruella’s.

“Be that as it may, it is not my name. You do know what my name is, don’t you Cruella?”

“Miranda.” Cruella moaned out and Miranda increased her speed gradually. 

She could feel the straining in her back, and the bulbed end of the dildo pressing deliciously against all the right places, it was building her up along with Cruella. Giving a sharp pump of her hips, she rolled their pelvises together and then increased her speed just a little more.

Cruella arched her back, her hands clenching and unclenching against the mussed sheets, her mewls and moans spurring Miranda on. “Andrea, would you, hnngg, care to give Cruella a hand? Or a mouth as the situation may be?”

“Mmmm.” Andrea rolled onto her side, and turned Cruella’s head to crush their lips together while her hand palmed a pale breast. Her mouth left a hot trail down a sweat coated neck, and tongued around a taut nipple, nipping and sucking at goosebump covered skin, causing Cruella to buck wildly. “Is this what you want?” She murmured.

“Mo-ore!” Cruella gasped, her neck straining as she pushed her chest into Andrea’s face.

“Not yet, Cruella dear, you aren’t allowed to come yet.” Miranda punctuated the demand with a firm hand pressing hard against jerking hips to hold them against the bed. “You’ll come when I tell you you may.”

“Please! Oooh, mmm, aahh, mo-o-re!” Cruella wailed, trying to shift her hips to achieve maximum pleasure, and reach orgasm.

“Patience, Cruella,” Miranda purred, scratching lightly at Cruella’s abdomen, “and feel it build. Feel how wet you are, how close you are.” She swallowed a grunt as she pulled out almost all the way, and changed to short shallow thrusts. The ribbing of the dildo was now constantly rubbing against the rim of Cruella’s opening, slipping in and out with ease. The change also caused the back end to slide deliciously against her own clit, and she moaned, “Oooh, doesn’t that feel good?”

“Yes! Yess, Miranda, oooh, aahhh! Miranda, ooooh, please!”

Cruella’s head tossed side to side, her eyes screwed shut, her breathing coming in short pants, her pleading words devolved into incoherent sounds, as she attempted to remain on the cusp of orgasm, without tumbling over the edge. Andrea had her mouth wrapped around one of Cruella’s nipples while her fingers teased at the second. It was an erotic sight to see, and Miranda’s arousal flared. She was nearing her own release, but fought to stave it off in order to get what she wanted and what she knew Cruella needed.

“Cruella, look at me.” Miranda commanded. Cruella complied, her eyes blown with desire, and her hair a mess upon the pillows. Miranda held her gaze for several tortuous seconds before finally speaking, “Come for me.”

A whine cut through the air as Cruella’s eyes slammed shut, her back arched, and she came. Her whole body was shaking as a gush of fluid soaked the sheets, and coated the inside of their thighs and the toy. “Miranda!”

Miranda groaned at the delicious sight, and thrust the toy deep into Cruella before she came herself, leaning down over Andrea’s head to crush her lips against her love’s for a heady, panting kiss, “Mmm.” She broke away to rest her forehead against Cruella’s shoulder. Taking a few deep breaths, she kissed the skin where her lips were resting. 

After a few beats of comfortable silence Miranda added softly,“Congratulations on your new designs, Cruella. I can’t wait to see them.”

“Thank you, darling.” Cruella chuckled, her words were breathless, but sincere, “You and our precious Andy will be the first to see them, of course. I took my inspiration from the passion you incite within me whenever I'm near either of you.”

Andrea chuckled and pressed a kiss against Cruella’s collarbone, “It’s wonderful that you’re finding your passion again, Cru. I’m happy to have helped in any way. I'm glad you returned early.”

“As am I.” Miranda added as she carefully sat up and removed the dildo. She released the clip and stripped off the harness. She smiled indulgently at her two lovers, who immediately began cuddling sweetly, “Very glad.”

Her lovers chuckled and pulled her down to cuddle with them, sharing gentle kisses between them as they reveled in their shared passions.


End file.
